User talk:FMF
Archive 1 Archive 2 full documentation --vegeance 10:59, April 26, 2011 (UTC) woderful work! --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 18:10, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Wierd .js problem ? --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 20:46, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmm is that appearing for all pages, sometimes it does that to me too. I'm not sure why, shift+f5 usually fixes it. 01:58, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Fixed. vegeance 00:48, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 07:52, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Minor question Erm, hey! D'you know how to remove a page from a specific category? I just cleaned up the Reveal the Hatch/Misplaced Bear pages, and they no longer need to be in the Cleanup category... --Theletter 21:46, April 27, 2011 (UTC) First, Thanks a lot! Second - to remove a category, go to the bottom of the page while in edit mode and click on the "x" (I think you have to be editing the whole page and not just 1 section)--Fearfeasa MacFeasa 21:53, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Ah, yes... stupid me, I always miss the most obvious things...! Thanks. --Theletter 21:55, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Problem Uploading Files an old problem that came up while i was trying to delete duplicate files and change names of files i had a problem uploading a while back: this is just one example. is it possible to delete the temp files so i can upload a file with it's proper name? --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 14:06, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Images categorized I categorized the images in the wiki, and this might help you with the Enemies pages: Category:Enemy Images. See ya! --Theletter 21:24, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, i'm currently doing a bit of cleanup, i'll keep you posted about what i need (for now we need a warden cliff questgiver image) --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 21:27, April 29, 2011 (UTC) : Done! --Theletter 22:25, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Enemy Page I'm kind of confused. Don't the tables look exactly like the tables within the enemy master page? I kind of think that its a tad redundant having an edit button in every single table, sometimes a person might want to edit multiple tables at once. In order for RTE to work, you need to templatize the complex code (arrow up/down) direction thing. As far as the edit button thing goes, I don't know how to specify to only edit by section yet. vegeance 01:19, April 30, 2011 (UTC) : I think that's a very good idea, but i have no idea how to do it. I just have to say that I don't think the enemy images should be on the main data page, it will be too long. Images should be on the individual enemy pages... --Theletter 11:49, April 30, 2011 (UTC) In any case if you're making a new look for the enemies page, don't wait for me, I'll catch up --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 11:59, April 30, 2011 (UTC) : I'm not. I think your idea is the best I've hread so far. Vegeance was asking my opinion the other day about the enemies pages, but when I think about that page I just confuse myself. Please keep me posted on this, if there's some annoying and redundant task to do for this, I'd like to help out =) --Theletter 18:26, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :: I think I found the key to the data template and to the case conditionals i wanted for the Imagebox (although it isn't necessary anymore) it is the #switch parser function I'll try playing with it a bit --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 17:39, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: I'm messing about with the options available by using the #switch parser function. this is an example of some of the possibilities available with a data template (the data is withdrawn from the same data template). the enemies page uses a second template that organizes the data into a table. we still need to explore the options to see how to use it to our advantage. --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 19:37, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::: Hm the switch parser function looks handy, it looks as though a specific template name can be referenced in a master database template page allowing for multiple parameters to be called without changing the original template but allowing for customization once embedded onto the first page. Selectively extracting data from tables and rows is definitely useful for a variety of applications which might be too tedious to repeat when multiple pages need to be updated at once. Although its useful, I'm not sure if the enemy page will look better in regards to having this database of tables, although it might more efficient to make this database and have it called individually through a location/quest page. It might be tedious and it might make the master page obselete as said, although I'm not sure myself. Anyhow, feel free to discuss your own ideas and proceed, I granted you two bureaucracy (mediawiki extension requests can be made at Special:Contact and User Rights here). ''I'm going to be busy for the next several weeks or so. vegeance 23:20, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I'll be waiting for you to come back. I have no problem coding the templates if we'll decide to do so, but i won't make any drastic change without consensus from at least you and Theletter. i'll keep playing around with the switch function. if you have an idea you want me to work on using this function feel free to throw it at me and i'll make tests on my profile page and show you the results before incorporating it in the wiki --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 23:35, May 3, 2011 (UTC) This is awesome, McFeasa! I think it'll be very useful for the enemy pages. We just need to make sure that people (even ones that a new at editing) can edit the DB easily. But I don't think that will be a big problem, it seems pretty straightforward as long as we put a big blue edit button redirecting to the DB page, on the main Enemies page. I think this could work really well! --Theletter 09:28, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :I fixed a few small problems and added an edit button on the DB page --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 10:44, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Super! Now about the main enemy list page, I think we should try to shrink it so that it fits just in 1 page. There probably is some info we don't need there, like the images that take up a lot of room. I like what Gem is doing in the sandbox (except for, like I said in the comment on the bottom of the page, the crammed look of it). Is it possible, with that parser function you're using, to ommit certain info? (Like not use the image variable on one page?) --Theletter 11:14, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Also, I understand you want to wait until Vegeance comes back before incorporating this function on the wiki? --Theletter 11:16, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :with this function you have a data template with all the data you want (we can add the attack dialogue for enemies that have one, related quests, pop references, etc. whatever you want). the data template contains all the data, that's why I'm considering it a sort of database. then, from a different page you recall '''only' the data that you think is relevant to that specific page. we can easily make an enemy page with or without pictures. For example, if we use a template to generate the tables for the Enemies page like i did in my sandbox, if you want to remove all the images from the page, all you need to do is change 1.5 lines in the table generating page. to make it work, at the beginning quite a lot of Sisyphean coding is necessary (taking all the data from the enemies page and entering it neatly in #switch functions and making a table generating template), but i have no problem doing it if we decide to make it. you're the best for graphically designing the the looks of the page. I have a suggestion (you don't have to agree), if you want, just make a table (or text - it doesn't have to be a table) for one enemy, make it like you think an enemy entry on the Enemies page should look like. I'll take what you make and build a sample page so you'll see how it looks with more enemies. about waiting, I just don't want to make a big change without getting vengeance's approval. we can still make a working page and if we all agree that it's good, we just replace the Enemies page with it. --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 12:32, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Got it! It works like magic! =) I think it would be good to have tables with just one line per enemy, like Gem did. The only thing is that I see in your code that you have: | Loot = *Krooked Krab Leg *Krusty Karapace *Meaty Krab Klaw *Parsnip witch formats the loot to be always in bulleted list form (which implies having several lines per enemy in the enemies table (if we decide to put the loot in that table...) D'you think there's any way you could alter this part so that I can put them in a line, like "Krooked Krab Leg; Krusty Karapace..." without having to define several loot variables: |Loot1= Krooked Krab Leg |Loot2=Meaty Krab Klaw like this? (same problem with the Damage Types btw) --Theletter 20:20, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::there's no problem doing it, we can either make a variables before/after each loot item and make it a comma or semicolon in one page and a bullet in another, but it'll look a bit weird on the db, I'll try to think of something better --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 20:29, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Cool, keep me posted. Also, I don't mind doing tedious work like taking all the info and putting it in the database page, I realize it'll be a lot of work for just one person, so if you need a hand, mine is yours for the taking! =) --Theletter 21:53, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :I'm guessing from your answer you want me to start working on it,,, I won't start tonight bet I'll get on with it. for now are we working on the Enemies Sandbox style? also how should we group the enemies on DB pages? (each location together? bosses together?) it doesn't matter to us we should put the enemies in a way that'll be logical to the wiki users who want to edit the info. we can also put nowiki tags around headers and edit buttons so it'll be easier for the users to edit part of the DB (they can choose to either edit the whole location or just one enemy). I have a feeling I'm not explaining myself clearly, so I'll just make something and you'll give me feedback. --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 22:09, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Hiya, just wanted to say that I've been very impressed by all you've been doing on the wiki lately. Keep up the great work! --Elonka 16:25, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks Elonka --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 20:30, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::If you have an idea for something we can make to make this wiki better, leave me a post --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 22:10, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Bottest category=Enemies notnamespace = User allowcachedresults=true include={Navtable}:level,{Test}:type,{EffectStub}:1,{Areas}:1:2 table=class="wikitable sortable" style="width:660px",Areas,Level,Type,Passive Effects,Attack Properties,Attack Properties Pet The pet I linked to is a new craftable pet. It's a big deal these days on the kong chat, because the dev, Ephesos isn't giving any clues as to how to craft it, and we're trying to figure out how. we just know what it looks like and that it's craftable. --Theletter 12:07, May 5, 2011 (UTC) New Enemies Page FearfeasaSandbox --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 12:09, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Need help? --Theletter 10:48, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Sure!, I moved the db to Template:EnemiesDB --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 10:50, May 6, 2011 (UTC) It's awesome! Bravo! It's really clever what you did with the EnemiesTableGenerator Template. This'll save us a tremendous amount of work! The only thing is, do you think it'll be easy for the average editor to edit the info about an enemy in the DB page? Also, incorporating that blue edit button in Gem's design might be pretty ugly... but we'll see when we get to that. I'm on the chat if you need anything. --Theletter 11:27, May 6, 2011 (UTC) : we do need to see how contributors are getting along with the DB, i think we need to make a doc page explaining how to add data. I also think it's possible to make a button that looks better, i think i saw a way to make a button using a picture on vegeance's profile --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 13:00, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I added the info of the enemies at the pantry of ill omen in DB page, but I'm not entirely sure about the use of }... I replaced the s with } but idk if I should have done that or not. (especially because the enemies in the pantry have Special Attacks). ----Theletter 13:13, May 6, 2011 (UTC) : } means you have a variable called "sep" (separator) and it's default value is ";" when calling the data from the DB you can either specify a different "sep" (I use breaks and a bullet in the enemies page) or it'll use the ";". I'll check it out later --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 14:27, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :: also, thanks for the help! --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 14:30, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: when an enemy has a special attack i use " | Special = ... " --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 14:34, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::#Changed everything to "|Special=" ::::#do you think this edit button'll look better? >action=edit}} [Edit] ::::#how should we split the DBs? (I think the DB will be too big if all the enemies will be on one page) . one for each area (FU, Townshire, Breadbbasket etc.) or a different way? --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 14:58, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oops, sorry about the special thing. Could you please put a "dummy" piece of code with all the possible variables on my talk page or make a doc page for the DB page? ::::::#Thanks ::::::#Yes, that button would definitely look better with Gem's design. But it'll also be less visible for the prospective editors out there, so I'll try to think of something. ::::::#You're right about the DB, but on one hand, who really cares how big that page is? I mean no one is going to see the whole page unless they are not editing by section (everyone except for you, me, vegeance and maybe a few others, will be editing via the Edit buttons we'll put on the different tables/pages etc.), so what's the point of spreading all the info out on multiple templates? Unless it affects the loading time of the page or something, then I think we should divide by area. --Theletter 15:25, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I'm just editing the DB page, I'll let you add the tables to the main Enemies page, ok? --Theletter 15:34, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :no problem, i added a doc page to the db template, on a slightly different subject, i think the location should be entered without the path (ie. Fore Deck instead of FU > Docks > Deckjoke > Fore Deck etc.) and be processed by a different template to give the path and hyperlinks --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 15:49, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::should we change more tables or wait ? --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 15:50, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok for the path. Should it be Fore Deck or Fore Deck (without the - i dont know what those are called in english...) I guess we can change the tables as we go, right? --Theletter 16:03, May 6, 2011 (UTC)